A lifetime ago
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: this is the life story of the lovable captain jack harkness. It's set as a letter to Tosh. feats, Captain jack harkness, doctor, Rose, Captain john hart maybe . a bit of AU. i dont own anything.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A.N: I know I'm writing this whilst writing **_The American dream_** but I had a brain wave (well I hope it was a brain wave). But I'm doing one chapter for now to see how people like it and then I'll continue if I get good results. So please, please, please review. Please say you like the start to this story. There has been around 10 different versions of it.**

**You**** may notice some of this story is actually tied up with John Barrowman's past. Enjoy.**

To Tosh,

It's been 3 months now since you died and so I thought I might do a little something to put on your grave. You were always asking me about my past. But I never actually told you anything. Well now I'm going to pour my heart out. You want to know my past? I'll tell you about it. From birth till present. My life. My story. **(If this was a TV program this is where I'd roll the titles!)**

I was born in the year 5040 in the slums of, wait for it, Scotland. Yes I am a wee little Scottish lad at heart. My dad had left when he found out my mom was pregnant and we had no credits what so ever. My mom used to make me my clothes out of scraps of discarded material until one day she got lucky. While rummaging through the trash one day for left over food (yes things were that bad) she came across a bag stashed with credits. 1,000,000 credits to be precise. Deep down she knew it was dirty money. But she couldn't resist. I mean it was 1,000,000 credits! We cashed them in to a high interest bank account and moved to the Boeshane Peninshula. A middle class, level 5 planet ruled by the Americans. I was 6 by now and to be honest I didn't want to move. I actually liked were I was living but when mom told me I could go to school I couldn't wait to leave. So on the 21st August 5046 we left for our new life on the Boeshane Peninshula. And I'd never been happier.

From then on I thought life was perfect. I went to the best school on the planet (It was manly woods there. The populated area was about the same size as London city centre) and I was never top of my class. In fact I was at the absolute bottom. I could never get a single question right. But I didn't care. That was me. Not a care in the world. I guess I'm still like that now!

I was 15 when I got my first job. I was a post boy. I hated it, but after being expelled from school (for reasons I cannot explain) I was told I had to get a job. Or go to prison. So I chose job.

Each day I had to get up at 5 in the morning and I didn't get back until 1 in the afternoon. I had to cover the whole city in that time. Twice! Once to deliver mail and once to hand out news papers. But I suppose I should be thankful for that job otherwise I'd never been discovered by the time agency…

It happened on Wednesday 2nd 5055. I was taking a short cut down an ally way when I heard a noise coming from above me. I looked up but there was nothing there. So I carried on walking. But a couple minute later I heard the noise again. I thought I was just imagining things until a great big trail of slobber landed on my shoulder. Terrified, I looked up to see the ugliest alien I had ever seen (it was common to see aliens in those days.) It had a face so distorted it looked like a infant had ripped it to shreds and then put it back together as quickly as possibly. Shoving bits in the wrong places as it went. I remember the foul stench of it's breath as it bared its blood stained teeth at me. Suddenly it jumped right for me gnashing his noshers with incredible speed. I turned and ran as fast as possible but this creature was to fast for me. Seeing an old stunner lying on the floor in front of me I dived forward. Bringing it up to I level I shot. Missed. I shot again. This time I caught the monster on the shoulder. It stumbled back grabbing its shoulder, obviously in serious pain. But I didn't care. If I'd let that thing go he could have killed half the city. Taking advantage of the moment I grabbed the alien and wrestled it to the ground gaining many cuts and bruises from the things sharp claws as I went.

That's when Tucker came to the rescue. I was lying on the floor trying to grasp my hands around the alien's neck when suddenly it went limp. Falling forwards the monsters claws fell into my. Cutting right through my flesh. I screamed in pain. The next thing I knew the alien had been thrown off of me and a very cute man was kneeling beside me. Telling me everything was going to be ok. After that things went black.

I woke up (apparently) 3 days later. I was in a hospital of some sort. At least I thought it was a hospital. My vision was still very blurry.

"Hey he's woken up" a man was sat beside me. I could feel it but I hadn't the strength to turn my head. All of a sudden a group of people gathered around me. Staring at me. I sat bolt up.

"W…w…where am I?" I asked

"You're at the time agency academy. After you're little incident with the Molfoe I took you here." This time I used all my strength to turn my head. It was the man from the ally. The one who'd helped me. I later learned his name was Tucker. He was so sexy. He had the cutest brown eyes, short brown hair, was very formal, made excellent coffee and oh my god I've just describe Ianto. Now that I think about he was very much like Ianto, but much, much sexier. He was my first boyfriend ever.

"Can you take me home?" I croaked

"Err. No. We, by we I mean the time agency want to enrol you at our academy. I saw you fight the Molfoe and I think you're perfect. I mean you'd be perfect. But first we need to know who you are"

"But I haven't even said yes yet."

"You've got no choice"

"Ahh. And why is that"

"The time agency is a top secret organisation that deals with bad aliens. (Sound familiar?) We protect earth and it's colonies throughout time and space and now you know about it we have to make sure you keep it quiet. So you have a choice actually. Join us or die."

So naturally I chose join. But the saddest thing was the fact that I was told I could never tell my mum where I was or what I was doing. I couldn't let her worry about me so I sent her a fake police letter saying that I had died in a fight in an alleyway. I can never get over the look on her face when she received it. I watched from a distance to make sure she got it. 3 weeks later she died. The doctors told me they didn't know why she died. But I think I do. She died of a broken heart.

So anyway I was enrolled in the academy for 4 years. Whilst I was there I actually skipped 2 years of training because I was so good. I was the first person from the Boeshane Peninshula to become a time agent. The face of Boe they called me. Why. Because I was doing something no other Boeshahan had ever done and no one would ever no. I would never get the fame I'd always dreamed of. I'd never be the face of Boe.

One of the tasks you had to complete at the academy was an assault course. Everyone nicknamed it "the death trap" because if the slightest thing went wrong, you would die! It consisted of 3 levels, each one as deadly as the other. The idea of "the death trap" was that you were teleported onto any part of level 2 and you had to make you mind up weather to go up or down. Me being me I chose to go down, I later realised that that was the hardest route. You had to shoot aliens with an old pistol only half loaded until you found a better weapon. Also there were a whole load of obstacles you had to avoid. From fires to lasers each one could be very painful to touch. Oh and if that wasn't bad enough you only had 10 minutes to get out otherwise you were blown up. Me I did it in 5. Came out half dead of course, I was in hospital for 3 weeks but I still managed to beat the record. My secret was. I didn't stop running. I ran right through the fire. Jumped across lasers and managed to avoid every falling stone and dagger and every other obstacle thrown at me.

Everyone lived in fear of the day they came face to face with "the death trap". It was the last thing you did in your time agent training and it could be the last thing you ever did. But for me it was the last thing I remember. Because 2 years later my memory was wiped from the point I graduated to well the point I was taken (dragged by force) to have my memory wiped. I still don't know what I actually did to deserve that. All I know was that Tucker died trying to prevent it. I remember being strapped to a chair and hearing gun shots fired outside. And seeing Tuckers body fall lifelessly to the floor. I think I truly died that day. For a while anyway. I think Tucker was the only man (and woman) I've ever loved. See the damp spots on the page. Yep they're tears. I know I can't believe it either. I haven't thought about Tucker in years. I suppose that's because I blame myself for his death. If I had never done whatever it was I did he would still be alive. But as you always used to say, you can never dwell on the past. Heck if I never did what I did, I would have never met the Doctor and Rose, therefore never met torchwood and I would have never met you, Owen, Gwen and Ianto, the best friends a guy could have ever asked for.

I'm going to write to you once a week now. God I just read that back. I'm writing to a dead person (no offence). Ahh. Who cares? I think I need to let this all out. So yeah I'll be back next week with more adventures of Captain Jack Harkness (even though we're on the just jack part at the moment.)

Hope your afterlife is a good one (that sounds weird)

Love Jack xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

p.s We all miss you so, so much

**A.n: so there you go. I know it's short but we get to the good stuff next. Yes there is action, suspense and maybe even a bit of luurve. Did you like it? Please review… (5 mins later) oh god I just realised tucker is the name of Danny phantoms best mate. Just to let you know I HATE DANNY PHANTOM! That was an honest mistake ( but I like the name tucker so it's staying) **


End file.
